Im Your Happy Ending
by ImYourHappyEnding
Summary: AU: Cloud was a graduating student in Teikoku Academy while Tifa was a year lower. He came into her life and took away her misery, but everything was just going too fast. Before she knew it, He had to leave. Where will this relationship end up now? CLOTI
1. Healing a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:** **I do not Own Final Fantasy VII or any final fantasy. :) **but I sure wish I did! :D

_I don't have anything against Justin Bieber either :D "I love his songs"_

_This is My very first story in fan fiction and I thought it would have been a good-ish idea to name my first story after my user name since the story is going to be about Cloud and Tifa's Happy Ending anyway!_

_Okay, so I hope you'll like it!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_'It wasn't long since I made that wish. I wished that someone would come and help me forget about the pain, about all the burdens in my life... but.. its been a long time now and I was about to lose hope!... Nothing seemed right anymore, I was always in pain.. The doctor said it was only temporary, that the only reason why it was acting up on me was because of the sudden death of my mother.. and the fact that ever since then, my life was being dragged down to hell... Every piece of my heart was broken.. He said it was something called Geostigma. It wasn't Deadly, just a sudden feeling of pain whenever you remember your past..'_

_'okay, its been longer than I expected. Now, the hope I have left is down to ten percent.. I guess.. I should give up already.. I never did find any happiness in my life... but then.. there was him.. He gave me happiness.. or was that just temporary happiness?... who cares.. the memory was still beautiful.. __beautiful, indeed..'_

_Flaskback..._

Tifa was a 3rd year High school student in Teikoku Academy. She was well known in their Batch. Both Guys and Girls admired her in school. She was what you could call _popular!.._ It stung her every time she was given that title. She hated how everyone expected her to be perfect._ 'Yeah, I live in a wealthy family and I'm what they call popular in school but that isn't a good enough reason for them to think I'm Perfect!' _she had once told this to her friends. Ranting out to them. Her life was never Really Perfect. Only from the outside that is.. but from the inside, every corner of her heart was shattered.

_'Lets look at the good things in my life now. Shall we?'_

_'My mother is dead, My dad Barely spends any time with me, I hate my Ex-Boyfriend, everyone expects me to be perfect, I don't know who to trust anymore...' _

Tifa was walking to the train station all alone. People would pass by her and greet her time to time but she used the rest of the quiet walk to think about what she called _The good things in her life_.

"TIIIFAAA!" a voice echoed down the street.

_'hmm... I could've sworn that sounded just like-'_

"hey Tifa! I thought we were gonna go home together? Why din't you wait for me?" Yuffie was Panting once she reached Tifa. She sounded childish. Apparently she's been chasing after Tifa _'Oh that's right! I promised Yuffie we'd Go home at the same time!... I remember heading towards her classroom a while ago... how could I have forgotten about it?' _

Yuffie was Tifa's Best friend. She knew that she could always trust her a _'hundred and one Percent sure!'_ She remembered telling Yuffie that once when they were young while holding out there pinkies. but ever since the day Tifa got shattered into a million pieces, she became more secretive, even towards here closest friends.

"Oh? Sorry Yuffie I umm... I was-"

"Teef, You know that I know that you are not good with lying"

Yuffie was annoyed. She has been Tifa's Friend for a long time now so she knew whenever she was at least trying to lie. They know every bit of Detail about each other after all.

"Ohhh, so you forgot again" Yuffie Let out a Big Sigh "Teef, you've been changing. are you feeling ok? you know, the best way to solve things is by talking about them" She tilted her head and gave Tifa a warm smile. Yuffie was an only child so she always looked up to Tifa like her sister. Well, both of them did. She was always caring towards Tifa especially at times like this when Tifa had many problems. Who else would look after her anyway? considering the fact that her Dad doesn't pay much attention to her anymore.

"Its nothing, Yuffie. Thanks for your concern. I guess I've just been very tired from school lately" Tifa Let out a fake smile. She knew it was too obvious yet she was just so confused and troubled that she couldn't do the right things anymore (or think right) She was always lost in her own fairytale.

"Well considering that you've been acting like that everyday since-"

"yeah I know... since my Mother died..." Tifa's face clouded up. "I guess maybe that is the reason..."

They were walking in silence towards the same train station most students used everyday going home. Only the sound of ruffling leaves and the chirping birds could be heard. They both din't know what to say or do. Mostly, one of them would crack out a joke to lighten up the atmosphere but Tifa was too down in the dumps to crack up a cheery joke and Yuffie was well aware of her friends situation knowing that it wouldn't be the perfect time for one.

"but past is past right?" Tifa tried coming up with the right words but she ended up giving an unsure tone to it.

"Right! and well... its not that you should forget about her, teef. its just that you need to at least accept the fact that she's in a better place now watching over you and your Dad" She smiled once again at Tifa. It gave her a cozy feeling. She was sure that wherever her mother was, its bound to be a better place than this.

"I know.. lets just forget about that conversation!" She tried thinking of another topic they could talk about just to let time pass by till they reach the train station.

"I heard there was a new Student in the 4th year high school, That rumors been buzzing lately and I still din't get it. I mean, he's just a new student right?"

"Oh yeah! I heard about that one too. They said he had a cold attitude but Aerith told me he was kind once you get to know him"

"and Aerith Got to know him already?.. oh yeah she's part of the Welcoming committee in school, right?"

Aerith was a 4th year high school student in Teikoku Academy. She was admired by many guys and envied by most girls. She always had a kind and caring smile that the teachers thought they ought to put her in the welcoming committee to make the new students feel comfortable, for a good first impression.

"I wonder how Zack feels about this" Yuffie was looking up at the Sky completely ignoring what Tifa had just said. It held a Red-ish orange shade. The sun was setting and Tifa couldn't help but look up as well.

"He probably knows, he's one of the most updated guys in school. Brings us back to the fact that he's probably bombarding Aerith with questions right-" Tifa was about to finish her sentence when Yuffie suddenly pointed her finger towards two people walking not far behind them

"look there they are!"

"Aerith, what's all this about you and the new kid?" a guy with Black hair was trying to keep up with Aerith. He suddenly Blocked her way. She was Startled by the sudden action.

"Zack! I told you there's nothing Going on between me and him. I'm Part of the welcoming committee I'm suppose to make new students feel welcomed and get to know them! its my Job remember!"

"so!.. how the hell am I suppose to be sure that you haven't been doing things behind my back? and being part of the welcoming committee adds up to the fact that you've been cheating on me already. I mean, you get to meet new people, new guys! and I'm not their to even supervise your conversation!" Zack started raising his voice. Aerith always hated that. It always made her bad side show up. but Zack was another case, so she lightened up at him. or at least I think she did.

"I didn't sign up for the welcoming committee, Okay? I was invited. and I would only talk to them and introduce them to the different school facilities that's all!"

"how am I suppose to know if you haven't accepted any dates from those guys!"

"None of them even asked me on a date!" suddenly Zack became quiet. His temper seemed to calm down.

"and if they even do, I would turn them down and tell you of course.."

"Oh... are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Zack was Eyeing Aerith. He was always Possessive. It mostly annoyed others, but Aerith on the other hand just found it cute.

"Zack, you know I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the World" She embraced her boyfriend and gave him an assured smile. They stayed in their lovey-dovey moment for a while. It started to creep out Tifa and Yuffie.

"Umh... guys you do know me and Tifa are still here?" Yuffie hesitated to speak.

"Hey since when did you guys get here?" Zack was annoyed now, since they interrupted their cutsie-wotsie moment.

"hey don't get mad at us! you guys are the one's that displayed a disturbing scene in public!"

"You guys were the only two who saw it!"

"My Point Exactly! You guys ruined my whole childhood with your disturbing display of affection!"

"Yuffie, your not a child anymore! your 16 years old!"

"Like you would know!" Aerith and Tifa groaned. It would have been fine to see two six year olds fighting like this but they were teenagers and one of them was seventeen which made things worse.

"Your so immature!"

"Look who's Talking!"

"enough with the shouting!..." Tifa couldn't take it anymore. They started driving attention from the people that passed by them

"may I remind you we aren't in a private area" Zack and Yuffie almost forgot about that. They were always use to blabbering anytime they wanted to that they forgot what place they were even in.

"sorry..." Both of them looked down and pouted like little kittens. Tifa and Aerith couldn't help but laugh. Yuffie and Zack were just so ideal. It was funny and cute sometimes seeing them act so immaturely. Tifa gave them a smile that told them they were forgiven.

"anyway, what's this about a New guy in your batch?"

"Oh Tifa, you'll Love him! He's The new student in our batch that girls have been going gaga for!"

"I'll Love him?.." Aerith was always like a Big Sister to Tifa. She's just like Yuffie, she at least knows most details about her. The Important once that is..

"yeah yeah he's cool. I tried Chilling with him, he seems like the perfect guy for you Teef" This made Tifa confused at first. She din't get what they meant by '_you'll love him' _and '_the perfect guy for you' _

Realizing what they meant by that. She simply rolled her eyes. Aerith was always trying to find Tifa a new boyfriend. Ever since her dramatic break up with Reno, she's been hating at guys like how people hated on Justin Bieber. Everytime a guy tried flirting with her, she would always give them the cold shoulder and creepy glares.

"Like you would know, I haven't even met the guy nor have I even seen how he looks like" Tifa looked away at them before she suddenly turned back and gave them a threatening look.

"and just in case you have anymore plans on setting me up with a guy again I'll still give you the same answer, N-O" She never liked the idea of going on a blind date.

"having your friends hook you up with a guy is just plain old wrong. Its like your messing up with destiny, you know."

"Don't worry Teef, Cloud's a great guy. He may have an aloof attitude but I'm sure he'll lighten up once you get to know him" Aerith placed her hands on both sides of Tifa's shoulders and gave her a guaranteed look.

"and no, I din't set you up on a date with a guy... again.."

"and you have, Aerith?" She raised one eyebrow at her friend.

"huh?"

"you've got to know him already?"

"Well, No... but of course he's bound let go of that attitude of his to someone" The sky was now turning Deep Red. They got carried away in their own conversation that they din't notice it was getting late. It took a while for Tifa to reply.

"Maybe your right, Aerith. Anyways me and Yuffie need to get home, see you guys tomorrow!" They started running towards the Train station which was close ahead. Their friends started to disappear. The last thing they saw was two figures waving their hands back at them.

_meanwhile..._

"Hey here is an Empty Room" Tifa Hollered at Yuffie. They've been searching for an empty room at the train for a while now.

"You know, we could've just gotten the Room next to this which is closer to the exit" Yuffie Looked very tired. They were running after the train worried that it might have left them already.

"but there was a bag placed in the room, it must've been occupied already." She reasoned out with Yuffie who just simply rolled her eyes and smiled back at Tifa.

They continued inside the room of the train. It wasn't just like your normal trains though. It had a small hallway that had windows on the left side and rooms on the right. Each room was as big as one cubicle in an office it had at least two sofa's that was fit for three people each. The Sofa's would be facing each other. On the right would be one big window and the sliding door to the left.

"and I thought Tseng and Elena would be the occupiers.. they always sit there." Yuffie Looked back at the room beside them. It was still empty.

Tseng and Elena were lovers in school. They were Seniors and always acted Superior and Obnoxious towards lower graders or at least people with lower reputation.

"well I guess not today"

"If they are gonna ride the train, then the Person who took their seats will be in big trouble!" Yuffie fell back on the seat while she saw Tifa doing some of her homework. She started humming to a tune and swaying her legs back and fourth.

After moments of silence, Yuffie began to hear people talking outside their room it seemed more of an argument than a conversation since it seemed like people were raising their voices at each other. Tifa din't notice it so she continued with her work.

"hey Teef, I think theres an argument on going outside, Lets check it out"

"Wait no-" Before She could even Finish her Sentence, Yuffie Immediately Dragged her near the sliding door of the room making her drop her things. She tried opening it quietly not to draw any attention. Success!

"but I got the room first, its unfair for you guys to just take it!" Yuffie saw a Blonde Spiky Hair'd Guy. He had a serious face on.

"Figures Tseng ans Elena would try to get their seat back. Who knew it would've been from the new student!" Yuffie had said while one of her Eyes were peeking out the door. She was a natural eavesdropper. One of the bad qualities she just had to be good at.

"The New Student!" Tifa's Eyes Widened. Immediately, she pushed Yuffie aside making her fall backwards. Tifa was only attempting to peak through the slightly opened door. but instead of just peaking through the door, She accidentally pushed it. Making it Slide fully open while she fell frontwards. Now all eyes were on Tifa. _'this is karma for what I did to yuffie just a while ago, isnt it?..' _She regret doing what she did simply because she had looked like a maniac who tried breaking out from jail.

_'Im such an idiot!' _Tifa scolded herself.

'_Okay, I can't lose my cool here... at least not now..'_

"Umh... whats going on here?" She tried to put a serious tone to it.

"These two Jerks told me that this room is always reserved for both of them" The Guy said. He had Ocean blue eyes and blonde spiky hair._ 'What did he say? He looks very frustrated or at least he seemed like it... maybe irritated... something about jerks?... oh yah!'_ Tifa thought to herself. She almost forgot that she was in the middle of a fight. Yuffie was watching attentively taking a small peek from their room.

"What? How could you guys be such morons!" Tifa was looking at Tseng and Elena furiously

_'he did say something bad about them right?... please oh please make the right words come out'_

"I get how you guys enjoy acting superior toward the lower graders, but c'mon! he's a new student. Are you seriously trying to give a bad impression for our school? Stop thinking your the king and Queen of the school. Your no better than any loser out there!"

Tseng and Elena were left speechless leaving Blonde-guy here with wide open eyes._ 'did I seriously just say that?' _Tifa thought to herself in confusion. She knew she could rant to her friends like that about her life, but Rant or scold someone older than her like that?

_'wait.. I can't get lost in my bubble again..'_

"What? no answers? none?..." now she was the one with a superior tone.

"See, you guys are no better than anyone out here. you act so full of yourselves and create this invisible fear towards other that never really existed! How shameful" Tifa hoped she said the right words. She din't exactly know what she was doing. Words would just suddenly come out whenever she came across situations like this. _'Its just a Reflex action.'_ She had said the same thing as one of her excuses before.

"Umh.. Teef, I think you got carried away there" Yuffie herself was left speechless.

"Oh? well who could blame me, their Acting like idiots again! I mean-"

"Okay teef we get it. Now Lets just leave the idiots alone now" Yuffie Dragged Tifa back in the room

"but-"

She din't bother letting Tifa finish. Instead, She looked back one more time at the blonde hair'd guy and smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit with us for this trip?"

"Umh... sure" He din't know what else to say, still surprised from the sudden reaction of Tifa.

_'It was a friendly offer'_ he thought to himself.

_'and at least there are people caring for me, even if they are strangers...'_

He followed Yuffie to the room they were occupying. The room wasn't any different from the others. In fact, they were all the same. he saw Tifa sitting by the window. She wasn't doing much, just looking out the window. It was quiet in the room. Everyone felt too awkward to speak. Now, they were just wondering who'd be the first one to break the silence.

"sorry if I exploded like that... its just a _reflex action_ whenever I see people acting like a jerk towards others" There goes that line again.

Tifa thought she needed to be the first one to speak up. After all, She blamed herself for the awkward silence.

Trying to avoid eye contact, she continued looking out the window hoping someone would reply.

"but of course you wouldn't know how that would feel like" Tifa immediately looked at her friend who gave her a grin. They both smirked at each other. The Blonde Hair'd Guy was puzzled at first but he smiled afterwards.

"Oh c'mon Teef, no one would even try to do something like that to you because your-"

"Anyway! Whats your name? I mean, you haven't formally introduced yourself" Tifa wanted to change the subject. She knew where it was going and din't like how it made her feel uncomfortable.

"hmm?.. My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife" a Smile formed on Clouds face. It was a very unique smile, unique for Tifa, that is. The first glimpse of it Made Her Heart stop beating. Tifa's face started turning extreme Red _'Oh God! this is exactly what I was trying to avoid'_

"and whats your name?"

"My name is-"

"My name's Yuffie Kisiragi! but just call me Yuffie" Yuffie ignored the fact that Tifa was still there and continued Chatting with Cloud. Asking him a lot of questions about himself. She had a thrilled look in her eyes. The same old look she has whenever she was interested in something or someone. Tifa on the Other hand had dozed of in her own world again. She was looking out the window. Lost in her own thoughts that she din't even notice Yuffie saying goodbye and leaving.

"Looks like this is my Stop, bye Tifa! bye Cloud! it was nice meeting you!" Yuffie quickly collected her things that were scattered around the sofa. in less than seconds, The room became silent again. It stayed that way for a while. Tifa of course din't notice anything since she was still lost in her own world. Darkness took over the sky and The only source of light they had was those from the street lamps they'd passed by.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"hmm?"

"Its beautiful admiring the view we pass by as the street light's glow brightly on the sidewalk..." Tifa thought about it for a second. She never really took the liberty of paying attention to the view and simply admiring its beauty.

Cloud noticed a smile was growing on her face. "Thinking about the beautiful things in life helps forget about your problems.." He smiled at her. Those words made things a bit more clear to her. He was right, she completely forgot about her problems. It was replaced by an unusual feeling. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

They stared deeply into each others eyes. Neither of them noticed their faces were getting closer to each other. It was like they... were gonna... kiss!

Time stopped right in front of them. They were both mesmerized...

"Your eyes. I never really noticed they were red." He couldn't help but smile sweetly at her. It was a beautiful site. One that you couldn't take your eyes off of.

"mhmm.." She too was lost for words. She din't know what she should say. All she knew was that she couldn't stop staring at Clouds eyes. Looking at it made her feel like she was Dreaming.

_'Like falling down the deepest trench in the sea. As you continue to sink deeper and deeper, you somehow see the sun over the water Shining. The vision of the blue sea blurs as your eyes slowly close. Darkness overtaking and suddenly... light!'_

"Huh?.." Tifa Realized how close there faces were. Her Heart Started Beating Fast. She blinked twice.

Now both of them realized how close there faces were. Quickly, they turned away from each other.

Both of their faces turned into extreme colors of red. It took a while for them to calm down. Cloud finally Broke The Silence.

"Im sorry.." _'Why would he be sorry? He din't do anything wrong... right?'_

"sorry?"

"sorry if I startled you like that" Tifa noticed his Ears were Red. He hasn't completely Faced her yet.

"Oh... its.. okay" She was hesitant to answer. finally The train stopped at a familiar view.

"I guess this is my stop... It was nice meeting you Cloud.." Tifa went out of the room. She was walking down the hallway of the train.

_'What the hell just happened?... we were staring in each others eyes, thats what!.. It was like he was reading me through my eyes... could he possibly do that?... could he possibly... no, it couldn't be!' _She was about to step off of the train.

"Wait!"

_'that sounded like... wait no! It couldn't be! right?..'_ She forced herself to turn around, afraid to see who was calling her.

Surprised, Tifa saw Cloud panting near the Exit she was about to get out from.

"I never got your name..." His head was facing down while he held his knees taking deep breaths.

"what?" She was still in shock _'is he asking for my name?.. or am I just hallucinating '_

"Your name.. you never told me your name" He looked up to see her. He smiled at her tenderly. Her Heart started beating faster.

_'this is a dream.. Its not real. It couldn't be!... just wake up already!'_

_'wake up'_

_'wake up!...'_

_'WAKE UP!'_

"Oh! My name.. my name is Tifa, Tifa lockhart" She bowed her Head. Her senses finally came back to her. _'why the hell am I bowing?' _She couldn't help but blush after she bowed. It was too obvious.

_'Gah! Im probably as red as a tomato now..'_

Cloud smiled. He found it cute and heart-warming to see Tifa blush, whether she knew it or not.

" heh... I'll remember that. till the next time we meet" He Kissed her hand. and smiled at her once more before turning around and walking back to the room they were once in.

The train finally left. It was late 6PM, Tifa fell face down to the ground. Her things scattered on the concrete floor making an echoing sound.

She was all alone.

_'what was that all about... could he possibly be the guy I was wishing for... no.. that's not possible.. its impossible! He's one year older than me for petes sake. He couldn't possibly feel anything for me... and I can't possibly feel anything for him!... but then.. why do I feel this way?...'_

The sky turned deep blue. It made her remember Clouds eyes. '_they were blue, ocean blue' _She smiled to herself remaining in that position for a while thinking she would collapse. Her legs were shaking as she tried to stand up on her two feet again. She started collecting her things noticing that something was missing.

_'Oh no! where's my diary?'_

* * *

_Phew~(-_-")_

_Finally finished writing this. I tried fixing it up. Thanks for the person who informed me of the mistake thingy. ILY :D_

_Appreciated it a lot, Thankyou! please tell me how it was_

_Chapter one Finished, chapter two coming up!_

_Ja-Mata :-h_


	2. Unexpected Invitation

_Heheh! sorry if it took me a week and a day to update. I just got busy with school thats all :D_

_Well, hope you'll enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

Cloud walked down the silent streets of Uchuu no oka. The Sky was completely Dark. It was only minutes ago since he got off the train and living near the coastline didn't help get him home early. Unlike Tifa and Yuffie who lived in the cities, Cloud lived near the beach. so he was one of the last people to leave the train. Finally, Cloud stopped in front of a large gate. He rang the door bell. It had the exact tune of the school's Afternoon bell.

"who is it?" He heard a sweet and pleasant voice, recognizing it as one of the maids.

"Its me, Cloud." Immediately, she opened the gate and bowed. It made him remember Tifa doing the same thing in the train a while ago. a smile grew on his face as he walked towards the front door. Cloud's house was huge. He lived in a mansion that was painted with a bright fleshy color. The front door was engraved with the Letter "S" and above it was a door knocker in the shape of a wolf, It was their family's emblem. He opened the door leading to the inside of his house.

"I'm Home" Cloud dropped his bag at the counter of the kitchen and got some juice from the fridge. Then he made his way towards the Living room.

"Hi, sweety!" a woman with blonde hair came down from the spiral stairs. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and looked exactly like Cloud only she had a more feminine look.

"Hi mom" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day in school? were people nice to you? why did you arrive home late today?" Cloud groaned. Each question made his head throb.

"Mom, I'm tired. can we please talk about it later?" She folded her arms and gave Cloud an upsetting look.

"Alright, but you better give me a good explanation for being late today. Now hurry up and get dressed" Pointing towards the stairs.

"Get dressed?" Cloud looked densely at his mother.

"but I just sat down" He frowned, trying to put on those puppy dog eyes his mother couldn't resist.

"Cloud your filthy. You might as well change your clothes first before you decide to take a rest." She gave him a stern look and pointed once again towards the stairs.

"but-"

"No buts, Cloud. Now go" She was getting mad now.

"Fine, fine" Cloud grumbled. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Excuse me?" His mother was looking at him with a discontented expression on her face.

"Goodnight, mom" He said with a deep exhale.

"that's better. goodnight sweety"

Cloud continued going upstairs to his room. He made sure to lock his door just in case his mother would barge in randomly. Finally, he had time to relax. By the time is was 8:30PM, he had finished taking a shower and changing his clothes. Apparently showers make him feel sleepy. His whole body was craving for some rest, so he had no other choice but to accept defeat and lie-down on his bed. just when he was about to close his weary eyes, his attention was caught by the sight of his school bag placed on the side of his desk.

_'Didn't I leave that downstairs by the counter?'_ He thought of a possible explanation. Then it hit him...

"What's the use of locking your door if your mother would use the duplicate key to open it anyway..." Cloud groaned. He was irritated with the idea of his mother going in his room without permission.

She told him that the key would only be used for emergencies, but using it to bring his bag up and giving her a chance to rummage through his things while he was taking a shower wasn't an emergency. What if he was doing something private (which he was) and his mother suddenly went in? (which she did) that wouldn't be good.

"I need to get that key from her..."

His attention was brought back to his school bag._ *Sigh*_ He sat up and placed it beside him deciding whether he should or should not open it. Finally, he unzipped the bag and took out a small notebook. It was red and covered with satin. The initials T.L was sewed on the satin notebook. Realizing that the initials could've meant Tifa Lockhart, he eagerly tried to open it but then noticed you'd need either the key or the combination to unlock it._ damn.._

"Tough luck, friend" Cloud was alarmed by the sudden voice. He took a closer look at the notebook wondering if the sound came from it.

"Cloud don't be silly. When have you ever heard of a talking notebook." Immediately, he turned around surprised to see Zack, arms folded, leaning on one side of his door.

"Figures my mom would forget to lock the door..." Cloud said bluntly. He returned his attention to the notebook.

"You know you really shouldn't be messing around with Tifa's diary" He informed Cloud.

_'Diary? is this what it is..'_

"I'm not messing with it..." He replied Sheepishly.

"Oh? then what are you doing with it?" Zack was assertive and it started getting to Cloud.

"I just... found it..." Clouds voice was faint. It seemed like a whisper but it was loud enough for Zack to hear.

"Hmm... well that's not good, She's been worried sick about it." Zack sat down beside Cloud and looked at the notebook in his hands.

"is that why you're here?.." He asked plainly.

"Naah, Aerith told me I needed to apologize to you... besides, I din't even know you had it." Cloud stayed quiet. He was too focused on the notebook that Zack began to wonder if he even heard him.

"Try 1-1-3-0"

"What?"

"You heard me. try 1-1-3-0" Was he referring to the combination? Cloud was hesitant to do it. He started doubting whether he should trust Zack on this.

"C'mon Cloud, Its not like something's gonna jump on you if you open it." Zack said impatiently. He knew Cloud had a thing for Tifa. Judging by how he's been reacting about her diary, It was too obvious.

"why are you doing this?"

"Cloud, Im not stupid. I know you have feelings for her, so go on. Just try it" Cloud's face started heating up. There was nothing to hide now that Zack knows. so he tried it _'one...one...three...zero!..'_

_*CLICK*_ His eyes widened.

"h-how'd you know?" Cloud stuttered. Amazed on how Zack knew the exact combination to Tifa's diary.

"Dude, I'm one of Tifa's close guy friends. Of course she told me that like years ago." Zack could sense a bit of Jealousy from the looks on Cloud's face.

"Oh.. but why are you helping me?.. aren't you suppose to be protecting Tifa's Secrets" Cloud raised his eye brow. He was being quizzical seeing that Zack was now caught off guard.

"umh... errr... well, you know!.. I figured that if you and Tifa ever get hooked up, you'd help her forget about her problems." Zack made a sly smile while scratching the back of his head.

"problems?.."

"well yeah, she hasn't been what you could call 'happy' lately.. and me and Aerith have been trying to make that happen"

"or at least find someone who could do it for us..."

"what?"

"Nothing!" Zack was mumbling to himself. Both him and Aerith got tired of being yelled at whenever they'd hook Tifa up with a guy, so he decided on telling Cloud this time. besides, She obviously likes him too.

"Well, what is it? you gonna open it or not?" He was getting impatient again.

"If I open it... what do I expect to see?"

"would it really matter?" Zack grinned at Cloud.

"I guess not..." Cloud looked down at the now unlocked diary. He wasn't sure if he had the right to actually read it. I mean Zack does, since he is one of Tifa's best friends. but him.. She just met him a while ago. It made him feel guilty.

"but its probably gonna be about her problems. Like I said, She has tons of'em" Zack walked towards Cloud's Balcony and stood on top of its railings.

"h-hey! where you going?" Cloud din't want Zack to leave yet, since he still wasn't sure what to do with the diary.

"I'm going home. I don't live here you know." Zack waved his four fingers in the air and just like that, he jumped off the railings.

"but won't you be the one to return Tifa's diary?" Cloud called out to Zack.

"Naahh, she'll appreciate it more if you returned it..." Zack's voice was playing with the wind, so Cloud barely heard what he said.

_'damn.. what the hell am I suppose to do with this..'_ He wanted to read it of course, but his thoughts were messing with him. Creating alternative endings everytime he tried to open it.

_*Ring, Ring, Ring*_

"Hmm?..." Cloud looked at his cellphone. He received a text message from Zack.

_'Here is Tifa's number. Call it and don't chicken out...'_ Attached to it was a number entitled Tifa Lockhart. He smiled at the sight of her name and immediately saved her number to his phonebook. Then he started dialling her number.

_meanwhile..._

"Its lost, Gone forever!" Tifa was on the phone talking to Yuffie. She continued panicking about the whereabouts of her diary.

_"whaat? are you sure? maybe you just left it at home."_ Yuffie tried reasoning with Tifa, but it was no use.

"No, I'm sure I brought it with me to school. I was just writing in it a while ago at the train." She protested. Hoping Yuffie had noticed it earlier.

_"Really?.. I thought you were doing homework.."_

"Ugh! Yuffie!..." Tifa felt incapacitated. She dropped dead at her queen sized bed. Hoping that its softness would take away all the stress she was feeling right now.

_"Sorry, Teef. Its just fun playing around with you"_ Yuffie giggled on the other line, still being cheerful.

_*Beep*_

"Hold on. I'm getting another call." Tifa switched lines to see who was calling her.

"'Im too depressed to speak..." Her voice sounded melancholic on the other line.

_"Tifa?.."_ Her eyes shot wide open. She looked at her phone once more, The caller was entitled unknown.

_'could it be?...'_

"C-Cloud? is that you?..." She was uncertain, but hoped that she had guessed correctly

_"Yeah... ummh, can we meet up somewhere? I have something to give you."_ Suddenly her heart started beating fast. She wanted to scream out to the world yes, but she couldn't afford to lose her sanity right now. at least not until he puts down the phone.

"Umh.. sure, Cloud! where exactly should we meet?" Tifa was delighted. She felt like she was being blessed by the Gods.

_"wait, no. Can I pick you up instead? I don't want to trouble you.. I mean if that's okay with you"_ Cloud stammered while scratching the back of his head. He could feel his cheeks heating up again.

"Sure... yeah. Okay bye!" Tifa looked at her night stand. The clock read 8:46PM. Quickly, She ran towards her Wardrobe. He said they were going to a carnival.

She decided to wear a black mini-jacket with a fushia pink camisole in it. Paired up with skinny jeans and knee-high boots. After picking out what clothes to wear and changing into them, she went downstairs to inform her father that she was going out. Now, the clock read 9:04PM.

She wandered over to their garden after getting bored waiting in the living room. The leaves rustled as the wind silently whispered comfort to her. most of her childhood memories happened at home, Especially in their garden. She remembered celebrating the fireworks festival with her friends and family there. They would light sparklers all night while wearing cunning little kimono's. Tifa was merely six years old then, but the memory replayed in her head as if it had just happened yesterday. She felt a sudden pain over-come her head. Dizziness took over and she fell of balance.

"please... not now.." She forcefully rubbed her forehead, but the pain din't go away. Her eye sight was becoming blurry. She thought she was going to pass out, until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and the pain went away.

"Tifa... You okay?" Cloud was standing behind her the whole time. His eyes were filled with concern as he turned her around to face him. He was wearing a blue, plaid. unbuttoned, rolled up sleeve shirt with a plain white shirt as the inner and Denim Jeans with black converse.

"Cloud! umh..yeah... since when did you get here." She was still rubbing her forehead while avoiding eye contact.

"I just arrived. Your dad told me to look for you here." He tried to get a better view of her face, but she just kept hiding it from him. She din't reply but instead stayed silent. Cloud gently lifted her chin up to face him. Finally, he saw her beautiful face. It made him smile.

"Don't worry.."

"hmm?..." Tifa stared deeply into his serene eyes.

"Don't worry.. I'm here now." Cloud looked at her with tranquillity. She din't notice a smile had crept on her face. It made here feel protected, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Right!.." Tifa simpered as he gently helped her up to her feet.

"Shall we go, then?" He offered Tifa to take his hand. She nodded back in agreement.

"Hope your not scared of riding motorcycles." Cloud grinned at her. They went out of Tifa's front gate. There, a Black Fenrir was parked at the side of the road. She never rode on a motorcycle before, since her dad always forbid her from doing so. but there she was, about to take her first motorcycle ride with the most unexpected person.

"Hold on tight." Cloud said with a soothing voice. It gave Tifa a warm feeling, so she held on tightly to Cloud's waist. When he looked back to check on her, he saw her snuggling his back. a smile grew on his face as he started up the engine. Fenrir made a roaring sound as it started to warm up. the back wheel spun insanely before Cloud got a good grip on the handles and took off. The sudden speed caused them to jerk forward. It scared Tifa at first, but the fear went away once she felt the wind around her. She thought of today as the perfect day. Meeting the perfect guy, going on a first date with him, and din't he say he was going to give her something? She din't want to let go, but time passed by quickly and they had already arrived at their destination.

"You alright?" Cloud looked back at Tifa, wondering if she had fallen asleep or something.

"Yeah. Where are we anyway?" Tifa got off of Cloud's Bike. She observed her surroundings. There was nothing but a beach and a Carnival the glowed brightly under the night sky.

"You like it? we're in Kimu Ukezara" Cloud gestured his hand for Tifa to take it. He smiled pleasantly while escorting her inside the carnival.

They saw different kinds of rides and booths. It fascinated Tifa. She never had an experience like this with a guy. Sure with her friends, but all alone with a guy, on a date. It was a feeling she never wanted forget.

The Both of them enjoyed going to different Rides and booths. Sometimes, they even had to play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors just to decide who's ride would go first. When they finally got bored of going to many rides, Cloud forced Tifa to go with him in a Haunted house. It wasn't a real haunted house, just one of the games in the fair.

It always started out the same. They would tell you to find the key to the door of the house. Then once your inside, they'll lock the door and after a few minutes, the lights would suddenly turn off. Leaving you blind as a bat in the dark. Tifa and Cloud had separated in the House. She didn't approve on the idea, but Cloud told her that it would give them a better chance of finding the key faster. One of the other reasons why she agreed was because she thought the lights would be on the whole time.

Cloud was looking downstairs while Tifa went to check the bedrooms. The are was cold and the room was quiet. It creeped the hell out of her. Suddenly, the lights turned of. This startled Tifa for sure.

"Cloud!" She started running towards the door. It was pitch black, which made her panic even more. The windows were spray painted black so that no light could enter the rooms. Tifa was about to run downstairs when she was suddenly taken aback by someone pulling her towards the closet. She tried screaming but a hand was covering her mouth.

"shhh... shhh" Cloud placed his finger on her mouth, telling her to shush.

"Cloud!.. Why the hell did you do that?" Tifa said in a loud whisper. She punched Cloud's right arm making him chuckle.

"Don't worry, Teef. I'm here.. and I wont let anything happen to you. Alright?" He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He noticed Tifa's cheeks flushed red. It made her look so cute to him. They stayed in the closet for a long time simply chatting and learning more about each other. A loud knock was heard from the closet door.

"Hey! are you two done making out in there?" Cloud and Tifa were speechless when they saw a girl with light brown hair push the door wide open. She wore thin rectangular glasses and had her hair tied up in a half-pony.

"Sh-Shalua?" Tifa exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She felt embarrassed to have one of her schoolmates find her in a closet with a guy.

Shalua was the high school department's Student government president. She was a senior and a straight A student. Nobody actually thought of her as a nerd in school. In fact, they admired her since she wasn't only good in academics but also in sports. which is probably why she won in the election for high school president.

"Tifa Lockhart?... with Cloud Strife?..err... was I disturbing something?..." Shalua was dismayed and dumb-founded to see the both of them together. Neither of them replied to her question.

"I guess thats a yes..." It made her feel stupid to just barge in like that."uh.. I'm really sorry. I was just told that there were people holding up the line to the haunted house..so yeah..." The silence just grew bigger.

"err...Here!... if it'll make you feel any better," She handed them two tickets.

"They're tickets to the fireworks show. You could use'em to get a close view by the beach" Cloud and Tifa looked at the tickets curiously.

"Hey, Sis! Whats the hold up.. in.. there..." another person came running in wearing a moogle costume. She took off her head piece revealing one of Tifa's batchmates, Shelke Rui the younger sister of Shalua. Judging my the shocked look on her face, she must've heard the gossip about Cloud too since he was now know as the Hot new student.

"Nothing. We were just about to leave." Cloud stood up first, helping Tifa up afterwards.

"Thanks for the tickets, Shalua. We'll try to repay the favor next time." He gave her a friendly smile before going out of the Haunted house with Tifa.

"That Tifa Lockhart is one lucky girl." Shalua smiled at her sister who had a bitter look on her face.

"Awww! but that's unfair. He only came to school today and she was already able to have a date him? She just has to be perfect, doesn't she." Shelke pouted childishly.

"Who knows, Shelke. Maybe he'll ask you out next." She teasingly told her sister.

"I doubt it... Lets just go home already."

Shelke and Shalua had made their way back home while Cloud and Tifa did as Shalua advised. They used the tickets to watch the 10:30PM fireworks show. There were many Picnic Cloths scattered around the beach. It was reserved after all just for those lovers who wanted to watch the fireworks show by the seashore. They sat down on one of the Cloths prepared on the sand. Many students from Keikoku Academy had seen Cloud and Tifa by the Beach assuming that they were a couple already. Cloud had noticed that Tifa felt somewhat cold and took the advantage to put his arm around her.

"Feeling better?" Cloud looked at her with a cute smile. She felt warm in his embrace. for once, she din't blush.

"Why did you bring me here, anyway?" Tifa rested her head on Cloud's shoulder. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like after rain which gave her a drowsy feeling.

"I'm not sure, Teef.. Maybe I just felt lonely too." He wrapped a blanket around them that was being handed out to couples in the beach, Which was weird because Cloud and Tifa weren't practically a couple.

"hmm?.. who said I was lonely..." Hey eyelids strived to stay open, but the waves were like a lullaby making her fall asleep.

"words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel..." He whispered gently in her ear. Before He knew it, she was sound asleep.

The first firework shot to the sky. It exploded into a bright color of yellow that turned to orange, Pink turning to violet and light blue turning into a darker color of blue. The scene was breath taking. He looked down at Tifa. He was now caressing her below the crook of his neck.

"Night, Teef." Cloud placed one last kiss on her head. It was a definite day to remember, he thought.

Later on Tifa woke up in her bedroom. She looked at the clock beside her. It was already 11:58PM, but that wasn't the only thing she saw. On the night stand beside her bed was placed her small satin diary. Tucked in one of the pages were pictures from the carnival. She smiled at each picture. The last one showed a picture of them at the fireworks show. They had snapped a stolen shot of Cloud placing a kiss on her head. She noticed something was written behind it.

_'Dear Tifa, _

_Thanks for the wonderful evening. Even if it was only an hour and a half, It was still enjoyable.'_

It was short but imagining him saying it to her gave her butterflies. She couldn't recall Cloud kissing her on the head at the fireworks show. All She could remembered was her taking in his scent and falling asleep. It was weird how everything happened so fast. Cloud was secretly watching the whole event from her balcony. The one action that surprised him was when he saw Tifa kiss the picture and putting it back in her Diary. It made Cloud smile.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and jumped off of her balcony.

* * *

_Chapter 2 finished. Here comes Chapter three! :D_

_Please comment how it was, If you liked it, If you hated it (I hope not) If... if... Errr... yah just comment please (^_^")_

_Ja-mata :-h_


	3. Give me time

_Hey!_

_Okai, so heres chappie three! ta-daaa! sorry if it took me long to update this! heheh! I hope your received my sorry present. 'and by sorry present, I meant the new story I just released. Well... I need to update that too now. Hope you guys like this chappie. I got stuck in a mental block when making this.. which probably is the reason why I havent made chapter 2 of pure innocence yet. but oh well! I can manage. Expect its next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Ciao! enjoy! _

* * *

"ZACK, WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF ME!" Cloud yelled as he was being tormented by a merciless Zack. They were in one of the rooms of the same train they ride everyday on their way to school.

"Don't What the hell me!" Zack said furiously." I gave you the password to Tifa's Diary so you could read it, but did you? no! you didn't" He rubbed his fist harder on Cloud's head.

"Im sorry, Im sorry! It won't happen again!.. ouch! Zack, just stop it already!" Cloud tried freeing himself from Zack's grip. Fortunate for him, Zack did let go.

"If Tifa finds out, there won't be a next time! She's gonna kill me, Cloud. Don't let her kill me!" Zack whined hysterically. He was going wild, pacing back and forth, forcing Cloud to shut him up with his hand.

"Listen carefully... Nobody is going to find out. Nobody, especially Tifa." He let go of Zack who still had his eyes wide open. "Are we clear?"

"b-but Cloud I-"

"Zack, the only way Tifa would ever find out is if you tell her or anyone else." He paused for a moment to observe Zack. "You didn't tell anyone... Right?" Cloud questioned with a glare.

"No..." Zack spoke hesitantly. The look on Cloud's face intimidated him.

"Okay. so Problem solved." Cloud adjusted his mood back to normal. It concluded the suspense in their conversation. Suddenly, the door slid open. "Yuffie?.." Cloud baffled as Yuffie started marching inside.

"What exactly did you mean by problem solved, Cloud?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. Cloud didn't reply so she turned to Zack who stiffened as soon as Yuffie made contact with his eyes. "Zack, Why exactly did I hear the wordsproblem, solve, and Tifa in your conversation with Cloud?" She cross-examined him. A look of terror was caught in Zack's eyes.

"because..."

"what?.."

"I.."

"you?"

"I... err... because I.."

"Yeah? yeah? C'mon Zack, Spit it out!" Yuffie started shaking Zack impatiently. Cloud watched, terrified to see such persistence (and violence) from Yuffie.

"Okay! I told Cloud the combination to Tifa's Diary!" Zack surrendered hastefully as he closed his eyes to blind himself from the expression on Yuffie's face. She stayed frozen for a while. Zack peeked through one of his eyes. Yuffie had a shocked look on her face. She shook the thought off her head and came back to her senses.

"WHAT?"

"Don't Tell Tifa!" Cloud begged Yuffie while gripping hard on her arm.

"N-no! I need to tell her!" She pulled back from him and got her phone.

"Yuffie! don't!" Zack tackled Yuffie and motioned for what she held in her hand

"Oof! Hey, Give that back!" She aimed for Zack, but Cloud immediately grabbed her before she could get to him.

"Cloud! let go of me!" She snapped. Cloud's hermetic grasp was making it hard for her to breath.

"Not until you promise not to tell Tifa!" Cloud replied stubbornly as he struggled to hold her back from Zack, who was trapped in her arms.

"but she has the right to know!"

"Who has the right to know?" Aerith came in after hearing the commotion from another room. She stopped midway when she saw the awkward position the three were stuck in. Cloud was trying to hold Yuffie away from Zack, who was now stuck in between Yuffie's legs. They all paused and stared uncomfortably at Aerith. Her facial expression turned fierce as she daggered her eyes at the three of them.

"Yuffie eavesdropped on my private conversation with Cloud!" Zack Pointed at Yuffie.

"What? you can't put the whole blame on me!" She scowled.

"too late. already did." Zack placed out his tongue childishly, forcing Yuffie to hit him on the head. "h-hey! what was that for?"

"Feh! That was for telling Cloud the password to Tifa's Diary." She replied with the same childish look.

"You did what now?" Aerith froze in disbelief. She sighed and stared at Cloud with a frown, making him feel helpless and guilty.

_'God... I knew I shouldn't have opened that diary...'_ He reprimanded himself, even if he didn't read the diary.

"All I wanted to know was what happened in Cloud and Tifa's Date last night. I didn't really mean things to get this far." Yuffie murmured as she straightened out her uniform and stood up to wipe some dust out of her skirt. Cloud was mortified by her statement. His cheeks burned red and the others noticed it immediately.

"What?" Yuffie said sarcastically. "Cloudy-Pooh didn't know it was all over Picwum last night?" She sneered at him and gave a pestering look that just made his cheeks flush more.

"God.. they took eavesdropping to a whole new level..." Aerith spoke to herself while rubbing her temples. She didn't want Cloud to get a bad impression on their school. "Okay, Guys. I think Cloud's had enough trouble already. He can tell us about his date with Tifa if he wants to." She looked at Cloud with a forced smile and placed her hand on his shoulder, making Zack feel a little jealous.

"Thanks Aerith, but I'd rather have Tifa decide on that." Cloud smiled back at her then looked out the window. He noticed that they had passed Tifa's stop already. She was even suppose to arrive here before Yuffie.

"Where is Tifa, anyway?" The same question popped out of Aerith's head as she looked around the room.

Back at school, Many people were buzzing about Cloud and Tifa's Date. Apparently, a lot of students from Teikoku Academy saw them at the carnival last night. Tifa had just arrived in school a little earlier than usual. She woke up late today and asked her dad if she could use the car. The students started whispering and staring as she passed by. Some girls were even glaring at her.

_'Today seems a little off than usual...'_ She sighed and continued walking towards her classroom. Tifa was about to enter the room when she was greeted by Priscilla, a member of the swimming varsity team.

"Good morning Tifa!" She said energetically. Everyone in their class suddenly kept quiet and paid close attention to their conversation.

"Ugh.. Hey Priscilla" The words came out plainly as Tifa tried putting on a convincing smile.

"Hey, hey! so I heard about your date with Cloud Strife last night. Is it true that you guys are in a relationship now?" Her voice was filled with excitement. Tifa on the other hand was stunned to hear this.

"What? I mean.. How.. wait no... Who told you about... that's.. I..I don't know what your talking about..." Tifa spluttered uncontrollably. She didn't know what to say anymore and they obviously could sense that too.

"Right..." Priscilla replied sarcastically "so does that mean you two ARE together?" She emphasized as Tifa's cheeks turned red.

"WHAT? of course nu-"

"Okay, Thanks Tifa Bye!" She immediately ran out of the room leaving Tifa confused and petrified. All of her classmates were staring at her causing bad vibes to spread through the air. She felt embarrassed and couldn't help but run out of her classroom.

The wind embraced her as she ran in full speed, not sure of where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, mixed with pity and neglect. How could the people in school possibly be so updated in her life? Have they been stalking her and Cloud or something? Shaking the thought out of her head, the absence of concrete on the ground made her realize she wasn't in the school building anymore. She paused for a moment and looked at her surroundings. It looked like she was at the football field or something, but she couldn't be sure. Teikoku academy was huge after all. She continued walking on the soft ground until she came across a huge door. The sign in front of it said Zen garden. a smile grew on her face as she entered the property.

_'hmmm... its been so long since I've last been here'_ Tifa sat down on a near by bench. She closed her eyes and fell into deep thought. She listened to the sound of the wind as it created a symphony with the rustling leaves and the chirping birds

"Thinking about the beautiful things in life helps forget about your problems.." She smiled to herself. This was what Cloud had told her just yesterday at the train.

_"Tifa... You okay?"_ A sudden flashback appeared when Cloud had asked her this last night. She let out a deep sigh.

"Cloud... where are you..." The thought reminded her that she didn't ride the train today.

"He's right behind you." Tifa's jolted her head upwards. She saw Yuffie concentrating on her as she was pondering in her thoughts. She looked behind her surprised to see Cloud standing there.

"Sorry.. have you guys been here for a while now?" She lowered her head to hide the sad expression planted on her face.

"Its okay Teef. We just came looking for you thats all." Yuffie bent forward to look at Tifa. She placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder to comfort her. "Shelke told us what happened a while ago... You wanna talk about it?" Yuffie saw Tifa's hands ball up into a fist. She backed away slowly to avoid any future violence. If there's one thing people should be afraid of, It would be a violent Tifa.

"No, Its okay. Lets just get back to class." She was a little wobbly when she first stood up. Cloud prepared himself to catch her that time, but she got hold of herself again and ignored him. They walked silently back to class. When they were about to part, Tifa left no farewell for Cloud or Yuffie. Instead, she continued walking towards her classroom. It left them puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?.." Cloud questioned Yuffie. The look in his eyes held innocence combined with guilt.

"Don't worry, Cloud. Its probably only temporary. You'll see." She smiled at him as she waved goodbye and made her way to her own classroom.

During the senior students free period, The three students agreed to meet up with Yuffie at the track'n field court. They were in the middle of a race when they went in the court. Yuffie was taking the lead. She was running swiftly and gracefully jumping over the obstacles. People started shouting as the participants rushed by.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Aerith called out from the bleachers as Yuffie ran pass them. She waved back at the three and ended up tripping on a hurdle.

"Arrghh!" Yuffie growled while rubbing the injured part of her leg. Moments later, she saw Cloud running on towards her.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" He knelt down beside her with a look of concern.

"Of course I'm Okay, Cloud. After all, that's how a normal person is suppose to feel after experiencing a terrible fall. right?.." She said sarcastically with a dull expression.

"Oh... Sorry." Cloud placed her arm around his neck and supported her on the way back to the bleachers.

"Yuffie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to distract you that way. Are you okay?" Aerith approached her with pure and impeccable eyes that Yuffie couldn't resist.

"Its Okay Aerith." Yuffie said while hopping on one foot."I'm just a little cranky, thats all" She paused as Cloud placed her on the bench. "Tifa's been acting weird... and I haven't seen her since this morning." She spoke with a hint of sadness mixed with worry.

"I thought she was with you... Din't she show up today for Gym class?" Zack felt disturbed to here this. He took out his phone and called Tifa's number. _"Sorry, the number you dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call again later"_

"Damn.. She's not picking up" He said, looking troubled. He was afraid that something bad might have happened to Tifa. "I Got to look for her." Before he even had the time to move, Cloud blocked his way and gave him an assuring smile.

"No. I'll go look for her. You stay here and make sure Yuffie's okay. " Cloud didn't even wait for a response before running off.

First, Cloud checked Tifa's classroom just in case she was fixing her stuff or something, but all he saw was a bunch of girls who crowded him as soon as he stepped into the room. It took time to get rid of them and when he did, He instantly went to the Clinic. _'Maybe she got sick or injured'_ He convinced himself just to not lose hope in finding her. Sadly, she wasn't their either. He checked every facility Aerith had told him. The Library, Science lab, Computer lab, Music room, and etc. but she still wasn't their.

"Dammit, Tifa!..." Cloud punched the wall beside him and allowed his back to slide down on it. as his thoughts contemplated on Tifa's whereabouts, He noticed the light that surrounded him dimmed out.

"Hey, you're looking for Tifa aren't you?" a familiar voice spoke before him. Cloud squinted his eyes and stared at his unknown companion.

"Shalua! You know where she is?" He quickly stood up and wiped off the dirt from his pants.

"If your looking for her, She's at the playground." Shalua's said with a voice that was plain. (as always)

"Okay. Thanks Shalua." Cloud was about to run when a sudden thought stopped him. "Umh... Shalua, Wheres is the way to the playground?" He turned around to face her with an embarrassed smile. This caught Shalua's attention. She was drawn to his charming look.

"R-Really?..umh... just make a left once you reach the entrance to the cafeteria." She looked at him with bashful eyes. It made Cloud smirk. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Shalua. I owe you big time." He waved back at her as he started running. Shalua blushed madly and placed her hand on the part where Cloud kissed.

Tifa was sitting quietly on the swing. She watched as some middle school students played in front of her. Her memories captured an image of her doing the same thing when she was young. The wind blew gently on her swing, making it sway forward. It was probably still Gym class. She was sure to get in trouble for skipping classes, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. a Hand was placed on her shoulder. The first person it made her think of was Cloud.

"Its been a long time since we last spoke, Teef." The voice gave Tifa an anusual vibe. When she looked back, She saw the worse person She could think of. _'Reno...'_

"What do you want?" Tifa jerked away from him and stood up. Her hostile movements showed she wasn't pleased to see him at all.

"Hey now, that's not how you should treat an old friend." He grinned at her Obnoxiously.

"Friend? is that what you've been portraying yourself as to me?" Tifa scoffed. "Tell me, How inflated is your head now? She questioned mockingly.

"Look, I didn't come here to have you ridicule me in public." Reno sounded irritated. He tried threatening Tifa, but it din't budge and she still maintained the same blank expression on her face.

"Well, then hurry up and tell me what you want because I'm not interested in being seen with you in public anymore." She looked coldly into his eyes, making shivers run down his spine. He had to keep it cool though, so he retained a calm look.

"I heard you were with Strife now.." Reno forced the words out of him. He couldn't help but notice Tifa get hit by his words.

"So? maybe we are... Thats none of your concern anymore." Tifa said with her face turned away at him.

"Just a tip then.." Reno paused and looked at her seriously. "Stay away from him." He said straightforward.

"I believe that I din't ask for your advice." Tifa started of with a cold look. "and we're not together anymore, so you have no right to tell me what to do." Tifa folded her arms and was about to turn her back on Reno when he suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't try to protect-"

"Protect me from what?" She rudely interrupted. "Its not like you would have treated me any better" a strained voice trailed from the bitter tongue of Tifa.

"Tifa, just listen to me." He tried explaining kindly, but she didn't care. She was lost in the madness that the idea of forgiving him has sunk down to the deepest trench in the ocean. Reno tried to hold her again, but she slapped his hands away from her.

"No, you listen. I'm not interested in what you have to say anymore. I don't care about your stupid sorry, just leave me alone already!" Tifa replied cruelly as her tone stabbed him in the heart.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out as he was running towards her. Reno immediately backed away a little. "Tifa, are you okay? Did anything bad happen to you?" Cloud cupped both of her cheeks. She gazed at him with a blushing cheeks. He sighed and looked at the guy next to her. "You!" He pointed at Reno. "What did you do to Tifa?" He demanded. Reno didn't reply. He just shook his head and walked away.

"I could've managed this on my own, you know..." Tifa flustered. Her eyes not meeting Cloud's. He placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled affectionately.

"You don't always need to be strong.. Let me help you lift the burden." Cloud connected their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Cloud, I..." Tifa paused for a while to gaze uncomfortably at Cloud's lips. She never noticed how tall Cloud was. He probably was three to four inches taller than her.

"hmm?.." He smiled at her delicately. It made her cheeks flush even more. Tifa felt vulnerable at that very moment. She didn't get how Cloud was capable of making her feel so weak.

"Aerith! Zack! Their over here." Cloud and Tifa turned their attention to where the voice came from. They saw Yuffie calling out to two more people.

"Tifa! Are you okay? Me and Zack were so worried." Aerith Jumped on Tifa while Zack gave Cloud a thumbs up.

"How'd you guys find me? I mean.. the school is huge, How'd you know I'd be hear?" Tifa's thoughts faltered. She was relieved to see Zack, Yuffie and Aerith. If they hadn't come, She was afraid that Cloud might have hypnotized her by now.

"We din't. Shalua told us you were here." Yuffie replied with a pleasant smile. Tifa didn't think of it as anything worth smiling for, though. She was a little bit more happy now than the last time they walked back to their classrooms together.

Tifa stayed quiet the whole time in class. She was lost in her own fantasies again. It was Math and the last subject for the day already. The teacher was explaining on how to find the value of an unknown number as her memory wandered back to her conversation with Shalua.

_flashback.._

Tifa was at the playground sitting on the swing. She heard footsteps coming closer to her as the sound of sand echoed faintly. The footsteps stopped behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing who the person was already.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked with a bothered tone. She took the liberty of turning around to face her companion. Shalua stood with a decent smile on her face. The sun glistened on her hair, making it seem red rather than light brown.

"You were alone. I just thought you needed the company." Shalua sat down on the swing beside Her. She stared blankly at the sand then noticed tifa looking at her. "What?"

"Am I really that predictable." Tifa gave Shalua a giddy smile before returning her attention to the plain white sand below them. Shalua giggled lightly. The silence made it obvious to hear.

"Depends really... So.. how are you and Cloud?.." Shalua looked at Tifa curiously. She noticed a frown had replaced the smile that was on her face. "Sorry... Did I offend you?" Shalua asked consciously.

"No.. Its Okay." Tifa replied with a faint smile. "Its just..-"

"What? don't tell me your bothered by the number of girls jealous of you?" Shalua said in a very obvious voice.

Tifa looked at her shocked. "How'd you know?" She asked, still with eyes wide open. Shalua let out a slight giggle.

"Like I said... Predictable" She said with a wink. Tifa released a deep breath and returned her attention to the glittering sand. "Anyways..." She continued. "You don't have to be bothered by it. Its your life after all, not theres. You don't need their opinions." Shalua placed a hand on Tifa's back, but Tifa still didn't seem convinced.

"but... I don't want to end up cracking and throwing a heavy rampage again.." Tifa's voice showed a sense of helplessness.

"C'mon Teef. Cloud's a great guy! Do you seriously want to give him up just because a couple of girls can't get off the fact that your living an awesome life?" Shalua was being a little more cheerful than usual. "Besides.. If anything goes wrong, you'll have Cloud and your friends to support you, Right?" She smiled as happiness reflected on her face. As the words sunk in Tifa, She realized that maybe Shalua was right. She didn't need to tend to the opinions of jealous hags. Besides, her friends would be there to support her.

"Thanks Shalua, I guess you're right..." Tifa returned a smile at Shalua. She felt a little more confident now.

"No problem." Shalua stood up and patted Tifa on the head. "I guess I should be going now. You could use this alone time to think of what you can do." Tifa watched as Shalua left, The sun still glistening on her hair. She smiled again and whispered to herself 'Thankyou...'

end of flashback...

"Okay Class, so can any of you tell me what's the value of X?" The teacher looked around the classroom carefully. Her hands on hips as she searched for the perfect student to answer her question.

"Tifa, why don't you give it a shot." She looked at Tifa who was still wandering in her head.

"Tifa?..."

"Tifa.."

"Tifa!

"TIFA LOCKHART!" The teacher slammed her hands on Tifa's desk, bringing her back to reality.

"Ms. Lockhart, it isn't like you to be such a nuisance in class." She scolded Tifa while letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lucrecia... It won't happen again. I swear it!.." Tifa bowed and quickly faced her teacher again.

"You can repay me by answering the problem on the board." Mrs. Lucrecia walked back towards the white board as she recited the problem. Tifa squinted her eyes to read the problem clearly.

"If the sum of eight and X is twenty-seven, the value of X is..." She spoke with reluctance, trying to process the answer in her head. "The answer is.. nineteen?" Questioning her teacher afterwards. suddenly, the school bell rang signalling the students to fix their things for dismissal.

"Remember to bring home your textbooks. Homework on page forty-eight, don't forget it." The teacher said while fixing her own things. "Ms. Lockhart, May I speak with you after class." Tifa sighed and nodded back. She approached the teacher's table as soon as everyone had left.

"That was a very poor performance a while ago, Tifa. I hope this doesn't interfere with your academics." Mrs. Lucrecia rubbed her temples in dismay. Tifa bowed her head in her own disappointment. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Its not like you to act like this." She stood up from her desk and got her things from the table.

"Yes ma'am!" Tifa replied sharply as she was about to follow her teacher out of the classroom. Mrs. Lucrecia suddenly stopped and turned once more to face Tifa.

"But I can't just let this incident go..." Mrs. Lucrecia said with thoughts clouding up her head. "as your punishment, You will have to fix the classroom's book shelves, understood?" She looked at Tifa and pointed at the shelves. They were messy and disorganized. Tifa sighed at the sight of it and placed her things back down on her table.

Mrs. Lucrecia had left already when she started fixing the books. Tifa started by taking out all the books from the shelves. She arranged the smaller ones first before going to the big books. It was around 5'o clock when she finished. The building seemed deserted. Only some janitors who were cleaning the classrooms were left. The echoing sound of her footsteps were loud on the tile floor. She walked out of the building and felt relieved to hear the sound of people walking and playing around. When she was about to turn to the direction of the train station, she was surprised to see Cloud waiting by the front gate. She felt happy to see Cloud, but at the same time irritated at the girls who just passed by her and glared.

"Cloud, What are you doing here." Tifa looked at Cloud as if he was a weird painting in a museum.

"waiting for you ofcourse." Cloud spoke with ease. He offered his hand to Tifa, but she ignored it and walked pass him.

"your not required to wait for me after class, you know." She said coldly as she continued walking with pace. Cloud trailed behind her, trying to catch up.

"yeah... but I wanted to." He admitted. Tifa couldn't help but blush at his words.

_'He wanted to?..'_ She asked herself silently. _'It doesn't matter.. Its not like being with him would do anything good for me.'_ Tifa tried convincing herself that Cloud wasn't important to her. but the truth was, ever since the day they met, She's been feeling more lighter than usual. She stayed quiet for the whole time, and it began to kill Cloud. He sensed the bad vibes, but he was afraid to ask.

"Teef?.." Cloud finally said. He received no reply, Not even a glance. "Hey Teef.." Cloud spoke a little more desperately. He reached out to tap her shoulder, and felt her stiffen at his touch.

"What?" Tifa turned to face Cloud, but in the process of doing so, she ended up tangling her feet and tripping. Cloud's keen sense caught her. He broke her fall by a few inches. Their faces were close to each other, making Tifa turn into a bright apple. She immediately pulled away from Cloud.

"thankyou..." Tifa said softly. Cloud could feel the tension between them. He wanted to go closer to her, but was afraid that she might end up running off.

"Teef.. Is something wrong?" Cloud succumbed, thinking this was the only thing he could do right now.

"Cloud.. I-" Tifa paused for a while, not exactly sure what to say. "Cloud, Im sorry..." She said facing down.

"Sorry?... Why?" Cloud brought his hand to lift Tifa's chin. Even if Tifa did act horrible to him today, He still managed to smile sweetly at her.

"Sorry for acting so cruel to you.." She replied nervously. Their faces were so close that it made her pull back again, but lightly this time. "Cloud... I think.. we're rushing this a little.." She said as she stared into his ocean blue orbs.

Tifa saw the wistful look on Cloud's face. She couldn't help but feel guilty. "Its just... I really do like you, Cloud. Honest!" She baffled, trying to get Cloud to look at her. "I don't want people to think of us in the wrong way..." She explained as she lifted Cloud's chin to face her. "Lets face it, Cloud. We just met, and.. We're sorta rushing things." Tifa tried her best to pull off a satisfying smile, but ruined it by allowing a frown to creep up her face.

Cloud waited for the words to sink in, as he watched Tifa grow tensed to the loudness of the silence. He let out a faint breath and looked her in the eye. "Does this mean.. I won't be able to see you anymore?" He asked weakly. Tifa couldn't help but imagine him as a lost child. The innocent look in his eyes warmed her heart.

"Ofcourse not!" She replied giggly. "Besides, Its not like we won't be seeing each other in school, right?" She asked rhetorically.

"I guess your right." Cloud submitted to her decision. It took him a while to reply. "So this is goodbye, huh.." He stated as if he was talking to himself. Cloud looked up the sky and let out a light chuckle. "Well.. goodbye, Teef." He smiled at her for the last time, and without another word, he began walking away.

Tifa was left puzzled with an odd feeling of _what the hell just happened_. She stared blankly at Cloud's fading figure and finally turned to the opposite direction. When she finally got home, she jumped into her bed and hugged her pillow.

_'I don't get it.. Its not like me and Cloud broke up. We weren't even in a relationship!.. but then... why do I feel so hurt?..'_ Tifa hugged her pillow even tighter as a single tear trickled down to her cheek.

* * *

_Well? Tell me how it was! c'mon dont be shy. just dont hate, please~_

_Anyways, Thanks for the comment. I tried correcting it already. I repeat, This chapter has been stored in my files for like many months. So I just tried editing some parts but I wasn't really able to read the whole thing before posting it. Now, I did. Sorry again for updating super duper late. and yeah.. I re-updated this chapter with a little corrections and stuff. Just expect the rest of the package at the next chappie, I guess. Well, I shall work on the next chappie then. Also the next chappie of pure innocence. Well ciao._

___stay pretty~ ;)_  


_So I shall be working on the next chappie, then. Expect it by next week or so. Okiee? okiee. so buhh byee. See you on the next story!_

_So I shall be working on the next chappie, then. Expect it by next week or so. Okiee? okiee. so buhh byee. See you on the next story!_


End file.
